


Was zu beweisen wäre

by somali77



Series: Schwarzer Humor [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Farfarello erklärt Nagi seine Sicht auf ihr Team





	Was zu beweisen wäre

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge- Antwort zu: "Quod esset demonstrandum- was zu beweisen wäre"

~

“Nagi”, Farfarello winkte ihn flüsternd, mit breitem Grinsen und dämonisch leuchtend goldenem Auge näher. 

“Hm?”

“Crawford müsste eigentlich Italiener sein, wusstest du das?”

Nagi blinzelte etwas verwirrt.  
“Warum?”

Farfarellos Auge funkelte fröhlich. 

“Weil Japan, Deutschland und Italien im zweiten Weltkrieg verbündet waren, weißt du das etwa nicht?”, er grinste breit, “Die Achsenmächte des Bösen...! Bereit, die ganze Welt in Schrecken und Chaos zu versenken...”

Nagi hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
“Und was macht Irland dann hier?”

“Nichts”, Farfarello kicherte, “Mir obliegt die Rolle des amüsierten Beobachters.”  
“Oh...”, Nagi nickte etwas, runzelte dann aber irritiert die Stirn. 

“Aber Crawford ist Amerikaner... Amerika war bei den Alliierten?”

Farfarellos Miene zog sich in ein seliges Grinsen, “Das stimmt”, flüsterte er, “Aber Amerika ist in ganze Länder eingefallen und hat behauptet, dass Gott es so gewollt hat...”  
Seine Finger streichelten die Stäbe des Geländers am Treppenhaus, und er gluckste voll des Glücks.  
“Wenn das nicht so richtig böse ist...”

“Ich weiß nicht”, flüsterte Nagi nach kurzer Pause zurück, “Ich finde nicht, dass wir unsere Länder so gut repräsentieren. Also ist es sicher nur Zufall, woher wir kommen... ich fühle mich nicht so japanisch, wenn ich fast nur Englisch und Deutsch rede und Smacks zum Frühstück esse...”

“Aber du”, Farfarello streckte den Zeigefinger aus, um damit sehr sanft aber mit sehr bedeutungsschwerem Gesichtsausdruck Nagis Nasenspitze zu berühren, “Bist ja auch noch sehr klein. Es ist Schicksal, verstehst du? Auf die Mischung kommt es an. Die unterschiedlichen Typen sind das Wichtige...”

Nagi grübelte.  
“Also ist unser Vertreter von Deutschland-...”

“Böse”, grinste Farfarello genüsslich, “Und auch wenn er sich gern in den Mittelpunkt stellt, wäre er nie wirklich fähig, die erste Geige zu spielen... dafür ist er umso besser als herrlich skrupelloser, sadistischer Gefolgshund, und Vollstrecker des Wahnsinns...”, er kicherte etwas. 

Nagi runzelte die Stirn.  
“Ich finde nicht, dass Schuldig so viel Hundeartiges an sich hat”, meinte er zweifelnd, “Ich finde, er ist eher wie eine Katze...”  
Farfarello war viel zu begeistert von seiner Idee um den Einwand beachten zu wollen.  
“Der Protagonist Amerikas dagegen...”, lechzte er, “Kontrollsüchtig und mit Gottkomplex...”

“Aber Crawford ist nicht gerade christlich. Hast du nicht gesagt, Amerika behauptet, es wäre alles Gottes Idee?”

So langsam zogen sich Farfarellos Mundwinkel in eine ungeduldige Fratze, das goldene Auge funkelte missbilligend. 

“Du verstehst die feinen Fäden des Schicksals nicht!”, zischte Farfarello ihn an, “Es ist alles so bestimmt! Du Ungläubiger! Deine Zweifel sind ein schlechter Einfluss auf das Gleichgewicht des Universums!”  
“Entschuldigung.”, wisperte Nagi leicht verstört. “Warum sitzen wir eigentlich hier im Treppenhaus und starren durch das Geländer?”  
“Psst!”

Farfarello spähte nach unten wie eine Katze ins Mauseloch. Nagi begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob es nicht lohnender war, zurück an seinen Computer zu gehen, aber wo er schon einmal hier war, rutschte er auf Knien näher zu Farfarello und guckte ebenfalls. 

Es gab nichts zu sehen, nur die Treppe. Keine Bewegung, nichts auffälliges. Alles ruhig. 

“Was ist denn jetzt mit Irland?”, wollte Nagi flüsternd wissen, um auf die vorherige Diskussion zurück zu kommen. 

Farfarello hob einen Zeigefinger:  
“Siehst du, Irland wird vollkommen unterschätzt! Es ist der kleine, aber entscheidende Faktor, der das Chaos vollkommen macht! Amerika meint zwar vielleicht, alles bestimmen zu können, aber in Wirklichkeit ist Irland allen anderen um eine wichtige Sache voraus.”  
“Und die wäre?”  
“Sympathie und Humor.”, das vernarbte Gesicht neigte sich näher, sein goldenes Auge flirrte vor Zufriedenheit, “Die ganze Welt liebt Irland. Also haben irische Leute von Natur aus einen Vorteil”  
Er beobachtete wieder in fröhlicher Faszination die Treppe. 

 

Nagi blinzelte. “Ich weiß nicht… auch die, äh, religiös fanatischen?”  
“Psst!”

Irgendwo unten ging eine Tür auf. 

“Was hast du gemacht?”, wollte Nagi wispernd wissen.  
“Schmierseife.”, raunte Farfarello zurück, “Die letzten vier Wochen hat er es vorausgesehen, aber manchmal muss man nur geduldig sein, weißt du...”

Am Aufzug, der leider in dieser Wohnung nur bis zum Stock unter ihnen reichte, kam Crawford zum Vorschein, offenbar in Gedanken vertieft und mit einer Menge Einkaufstüten in jeder Hand. 

 

“Jetzt, pass auf.”

Crawford kam in lässigen Schritten die Treppe nach oben, bevor ihm unverhofft ein Fuß wegglitschte, er nach vorn fiel, die Einkäufe mit Schwung auf die Stufen klatschte und mit einem heiseren Schrei auf dem Bauch liegend zurück vor den Fahrstuhl rutschte.  
Farfarello riss den Mund auf und lachte sich lautlos kaputt.  
Nagi machte große Augen. 

Crawford begann, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war, zu schimpfen und toben, wie das Rumpelstielzchen. Sein Fluchen schallte durchs ganze Treppenhaus, und Nagi warf Farfarello einen zweifelnden Blick zu. 

 

“Ihr Iren seid wirklich witzig, huh?”  
Der Angesprochene ließ zwei blanke Reihen leicht gelber Zähne sehen. 

“Tha gu dearaibh*”, wisperte er vergnügt auf gaelisch, und schwenkte um auf vertrautes Latein,  
“Quod esset demonstrandum.”

“Freak”, stieß Nagi beeindruckt hervor, “Mach das nochmal, wenn ich die Webcam installiert hab.”

 

~

* irisch: das stimmt


End file.
